Machines may include one or more power systems to drive one or more loads. The load may be a work implement on the machine or it may be a drive component that provides propulsion for the machine itself. The power system may include one or more power sources which may include engines, batteries and any other suitable energy generating or energy storage devices. The power system may have an associated control system that monitors various operating parameters of the power system and provides output signals to various systems in order to help the power system operate more efficiently.
The control system may also receive signals from an operator of the machine that may be entered through one or more operator input devices. The control system may then use those operator inputs to help direct operation of the power system. Unfortunately, however, many operators, due to a lack of training or experience, will often direct a machine operating mode that does not match the intended utilization of the machine. For example, when operators are presented with a number of different power system operating modes, they seldom reduce the power system from the setting that produces the highest horsepower. This can lead to mismatches between the power system setting and the work cycle being performed by the machine. In particular, it can lead to situations where the power system is producing more power than is reasonably necessary to perform a given work cycle. For instance, the power system may not need to operate in a high horsepower mode when it is being called upon to do relatively lighter jobs, such as driving a work implement that is digging in soft ground. This mismatch between the operation of the power source and the intended utilization of the machine can lead to higher fuel or fluid consumption without any corresponding incremental productivity increase as well other effects such as increased wear on machine components and increased strain on the machine operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,440 discloses a system and method for evaluating the productivity of a working machine and its operator in a real or virtual working environment. The system includes the capability of providing feedback to the operator and instructions on how to achieve better productivity in operating the machine. The system can also provide comparisons between different operators of the machine. The system, however, does not adjust the operation of the machine in any way in response to the data produced concerning the productivity of the machine.